KISS OR TROUBLE
by minimicky951
Summary: ABHIJEET , The King Of SUHANPUR comes Goa with his little brother DAYA to attend a meeting but Abhijeet feels tired & wants to live like a normal guy just for a day . He goes in a club to play a game but his game turns in a trouble for his brother ;)


_Hello friends :) …I know , you People are angry on me cause I am too late & maybe not deserves your forgiveness …But still I wants to say sorry for such a late appearance…I was busy in preparation of exams…Well once again sorry for This much late & here is one short story to you people to refresh your mood & make you smile…hope you'll like it_

* * *

 _..._

 _ **Note**_ _: DESTINY update will come soon ...This time little busy with some personal matters but will update soon as possible :)_

* * *

 ** _This story is the future version of my story "DESTINY" ….Abhijeet has become King of SUHANPUR & Daya is Yuvraaj…_**

 _ **Abhijeet 25 years old & Daya 24** …_

 _..._

* * *

 **"KISS OR TROUBLE"** _  
_

 _The King of Suhanpur Abhijeet comes at Goa for some business work with his younger brother Daya or say Yuvraaj of Suhanpur. Both of them attend an official meeting & at evening returning towards their luxury Motel…._

 _Abhijeet don't want to go motel right now , he tells Daya about his plan to go & enjoy in club but Daya seems not agree with his brother….._

 _Abhijeet: Daya, I want to go club….we are free now so it's better to enjoy in club except going in motel room…what you say…_

 _Daya: ABHI , you are the King now & we can't walk around like normal peoples , it's not good…Bade Papa will angry on us…_

 _Abhijeet(irritated tone): I am really tired man to pretend like a gentlemen….I wanna live my life with freedom like other people do…I want to go outside , playing games, walking on roads , eating on stall…_

 _Daya(naughty tone): obviously with your bodyguards…_

 _Abhijeet(serious): no…I want to go alone , live my life with freedom . I mean how many time we get a chance to come Goa ..._

 _Daya: Abhi , we can come here at anytime...You are a King , you can go anywhere in this world , it's not a big deal man..  
_

 _Abhijeet: I know , but not alone. ...you are invited but if you are not interested , you can go motel , I'll not force you…._

 _Daya: Abhi…I know our life is not easy but we've to follow some rules …_

 _Abhijeet(serious tone): Daya I am not saying about run away , just one day can I live my life , like a normal guy….No Bodyguards around me , without that all royal system…just me & my brother enjoy one day like we did in our childhood….I really didn't know the life of King would be that much hard . _

_Daya: okay…I am coming with you but how…._

 _Abhijeet: what you mean.._

 _Daya: I mean , any idea to get away from our Bodyguards….They are like glue..  
_

 _Abhijeet: yeah just following the orders of Bade Papa...but I have a plan..…._

 _Duo makes a plan & slipped away , bodyguard call Pradyuman who tells them to trace their numbers & find them….Pradyuman gets a message from Daya about their plan which makes Pradyuman relax but he decide to teach a good lesson to their naughty nephew after reaching Suhanpur…_

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet …you just come here son . Me too have a plan for you…_

* * *

 _ **In a club**_

 _A huge area, shining with lights , People are enjoying their glass of whisky & soft drinks , some are playing game . A round table is surrounded by crowd especially girls watching a young guy playing so well & already won two times in the game Poker…His younger brother is standing near talking with someone & watching his brother doing flirt with girls & really enjoying his night…._

 _Girl: OMG….I am telling you Abhijeet you are just amazing…. Handsome smart guy.._

 _Abhijeet(attitude mix tone) : I know baby…_

 _Girl2: so what about your meeting…_

 _Abhijeet: good as always…._

 _Daya shakes his head watching his bro introducing himself & Daya as a businessman, they are but Abhijeet smartly hide their real identity but those girls still attracting towards him. Obviously Abhijeet is a smart handsome guy who knows how to deal in business & how to get success . Daya is his younger brother who too great in business skills & handsome like his bro…Abhijeet is flirty guy but not serious with girls & Daya is little shy always keeps a distance as he has already his girlfriend named (app log guess kijiye)_

 _Daya watching his bro busy with girls , he knows his brother has a good impact on girls like a magnet has for ironic things…Duo are enjoying in club , games , eating ,drinking & finally after spending three enjoyable hours in club Daya see his watch & stands up to go motel as next morning both brothers have to move for Suhanpur , He goes towards Abhijeet & in next second turn his face as not taking interest to see his brother kissing a girl…Daya waits for sometime & soon Abhijeet joins him waving hands to that girl with a charming smile & left for motel with his little bro Daya who smiling on his brother's tactics…_

* * *

 _..._

 _Abhijeet: what…._

 _Daya(smiling): nothing…_

 _Daya gives a bit laugh, Abhijeet gets his tease & give a slap on his hairy head.._

 _Daya: what….ABHI…you are just too much…_

 _Abhijeet: I know you are joking on me Daya….I am your bro well known about your tactics…._

 _Daya: thinking about your new grlfriend ….I really don't understand why are you not so serious about girls..I mean this is time man , business is going good , professional & personal life everything….You are A King ABHI….then why you don't get marry man….I mean,I really want to see my brother living happy life with his beautiful wife & kids…I wanna kids who call me Chachu , playing with me…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya …so why you don't get marry….you get kids then…_

 _Daya: Yeah of course….but they'll call me Dad not Chachu…ABHI…plz now enough , just find a good girl & get marry…..Plz BHAI for me…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya you know very well how to trap me….okay I'll think about it…_

 _Daya: No ABHI…you've to promise me…_

 _Abhijeet: What…Daya we are not kids anymore…._

 _Daya: Yes I know…but this time a younger bro wants a promise from his big bro & it's not kidding anymore…so promise me , you'll marry soon…._

 _Abhijeet: Okay but I am telling you , I am happy with my life, no wife means no worries …bachelor life is just fun , who fool wants to get marry & tie up in bond…._

 _Daya: It's not bond Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet: Yeah…not a bond actually marriage is a trap…_

 _Daya smiles on his brother & ask in naughty tone…_

 _Daya: Bdw how many girls you've kissed till now…._

 _Abhijeet: May be 5.._

 _Daya(shocked): 5…_

 _Abhijeet: Okay …20 or something…_

 _Daya: May by be more than , ABHI…._

 _Abhijeet nodded shyly , Daya shakes his head & added in confusing tone…_

 _Daya: I don't know , how you manage that…._

 _Abhijeet(proudly): It's my charm you know…. Girls can't say me NO…_

 _Daya(smiling): Really….I think they all don't want to miss a chance to kiss a King..…_

 _Abhijeet: yeah but here no one knows that who we are…_

 _Daya: this is new…._

 _Duo reaches at their car & about to sit suddenly a girl comes their , seems drunk & watching both of them with mischievous smile…_

 _Girl: Hello guys…._

 _Abhijeet: Hii …you looking drunk…._

 _Girl: Yeah…I am …you can expect me this , after what you did to me Abhijeet…._

 _Daya looks Abhijeet with shock …_

 _Abhijeet(trying to convince his brother): Daya…I didn't do anything wrong…._

 _Daya(tense): What is she saying…?_

 _Abhijeet: Actually…._

 _Girl: it's ok Abhijeet….today I lost my big game bcz of you nearly crash down my balance…._

 _Abhijeet: That was a game….you know loss profit just part of all of it…_

 _Girl : Yeah…I know.._

 _Girl comes close to Abhijeet grabs his collar & looking directly in his eyes…._

 _Girl: You are a good player Abhijeet but victory doesn't give every time pleasure…..this time you beat me , you know who am I…._

 _Abhijeet(smiling): A girl…._

 _Daya shakes his head …._

 _Girl: A witch…you've to pay for my loss Abhijeet…_

 _She gives a soft kiss on his cheek & left , Abhijeet seems shocked & Daya looking him with wide eyes having concern…_

 _Daya: What the hell she said…._

 _Abhijeet: Nothing Daya….she was drunk….let's go…_

 _Abhijeet sits in car , Daya too gets sit & drive towards their motel…._

* * *

 _..._

 _After reaching their motel , Abhijeet fell down on his bed & Daya arranging his bag for next morning…._

 _Abhijeet: When you done plz off the lights , feeling very sleepy now…bdw I've already informed guards…_

 _Daya(feeling disturbed): fine….ABHI , that girl was really looking horrible…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya do you really think she is a witch….plz don't tell me again this crap…._

 _Daya: No….I know she is not….but I heard in club some people were talking about this…I mean like witches & all…I feel here people believes on these ghost , witches…this all nonsense…_

 _Abhijeet: Yeah .. this is nonsense….now get sleep…_

 _Daya is not feeling good after met that girl , something knowing in his mind , after packing his bag he lay down on bed & trying to sleep but his mind is just revolving around that girl whose eyes were looking like fire…_

 _Daya(thinks): what's wrong with me…ABHI is right , sometimes I really behave like a kid…_

 _Daya close his eyes & soon lost in sleep…_

… _.._

* * *

 _..._

 _Daya wakes up on hearing some low voice like a girl singing a song , he hurriedly sit up & gets stunned on seeing the same drunk girl is standing in their room & Abhijeet sitting on his bed looking Daya with shock & confusion or can say with same expression which Daya have right now on seeing an unknown girl in their room & door is still closed….._

 _Girl: hello Daya….I was waiting for you , happy to see you awake without much efforts.._

 _Daya(angry): what the hell are you doing here …_

 _Girl: same question your brother asked me a while ago…._

 _Abhijee(confused)t: how did you enter inside the room without breaking the door…_

 _Girl: come on sweet heart don't be like a fool…I told you I am a witch & it's not a big deal for me to enter in your room without open or breaking the door…._

 _Daya(teasing tone) : oh really….then what are you doing here in our room…we are not ghost at least…_

 _Girl: good joke but you are not my concern Daya…this is Abhijeet who made me to come here…_

 _Abhijeet: what you need…._

 _Girl: I need payment for my lost Abhijeet which you did…_

 _Abhijeet: you said you are a witch right….so money shouldn't matter to you… …_

 _Girl: yeah it's not for money Abhijeet & I know you are the King of Suhanpur so money wouldn't matter to you too , right _

_Abhijeet(shocked): how do you know about us…_

 _Girl: as I said , I am a witch & believe me a powerful witch & your bodyguards are sleeping right now & don't ask how…It's my magic you know….bdw you broke my heart…I wanted to kiss you there but you chose an another girl…._

 _Abhijeet(attitude): I am sorry poor girl but you are actually not in my interest…._

 _Girl(smiling): but you are…._

 _Girl close her eyes whisper something & stretch her arm towards Abhijeet & in next second Abhijeet gets disappear & a frog comes in picture sitting on bed the same place where Abhijeet sat…._

 _Daya(stunned): what the hell you did…where is my brother…._

 _Girl: your brother is still inside the room Daya….can't you see this frog right here…._

 _Daya: what…..you turned him in a frog…_

 _Girl: this is my little punishment….I change your brother in a frog dear…_

 _Daya(tense): change him right now or I'll kill you…._

 _Girl(smiling): really….well , I am so scared baby…... Daya do you really think your words matters me…ohh , I don't want to hurt you baby , you can see I am a kind witch that's why I just change your brother in a frog except any hard trial…..I know how precious you both are …..your brother is A King & you, his little brother , Yuvraaj of Suhanpur…._

 _Daya: listen …I don't know what you are & how do you know about us & I really don't care but plzz….plz bring my brother back…you know we are rich & can give you anything…money , gold what you want but bring my brother back now…._

 _Girl: sorry Daya….now it's up to you to bring your brother back or not…_

 _Daya(confused): what….but how..?.._

 _Girl: I know , your brother is famous among girls & yeah of course every girls wants to hook up with a rich handsome King but you are different Daya , not like your brother who always crowded by girls & may be he likes to be like that . Here people don't know who really you are so it's going to be hard for you & I think you too don't want to reveal your identity…do you.?…._

 _Daya(angry): shut the hell & just tell me , how can I back my brother…._

 _Girl: okay….One KISS…_

 _Daya(shocked): what…I can't kiss you.._

 _Girl: you are behaving like a kid Daya….I am not talking about to kiss me…I am telling you the way to break this spell….you go & find a girl who kiss your brother now then Abhijeet will turn again in his human form….get it…_

 _Daya: Fine…then you kiss him & change my brother…_

 _Girl: No…bcz this is my punishment…so don't waste your time & find an another girl…._

 _Daya: What…you mean I've to find a girl ,who kiss this frog…_

 _Girl: show some respect Daya…this is not just a frog , he is your brother…King of Suhanpur…_

 _Daya: this is disgusting…_

 _Girl: this is the way to find Abhijeet back….now you decide but hurry , bcz you've only 2 hours to break the spell…_

 _Girl comes close to Daya , kiss him & gets disappear like a smoke leaving Daya in shock & worry… _

_Daya seeing that frog & feels sad for his brother…_

 _Daya: sorry ABHI…but don't worry I'll turn you back….bdw you are looking weird as a frog…_

 _Frog makes a sound & Daya gets that his brother is not happy with his comment…_

 _Daya: ok fine….you are not looking weird…okay…let's go ABHI , now I've to find a girl for you…_

 _Daya knows that this is going to be hard for him to find a girl who is willing to kiss his brother or right now a frog._

 _Daya picks a basket put frog in it & rushed towards club may be he get someone who kiss his brother._

* * *

 _..._

 _Daya seems hesitate but collect his courage & goes to a girl who is serving drinks to the guests.._

 _Daya(nervous): hey…_

 _Girl(smiling): hii…you back…_

 _Daya: yeah…_

 _Daya puts on his best smile to attract that girl or maybe his money makes her ready to kiss his frog…Daya looks tense too so without wasting any time he just come to the point & offers that girl which really feels weird or crazy…_

 _Daya: So, how'd you like to kiss my frog….?_

 _Girl(shocked): what…._

 _Daya: yeah…I mean …_

 _Girl(angry): you are good looking guy but this kind of joke doesn't suits you…_

 _Girl seems in anger & left after breaking Daya's hope…_

 _Daya: I think this night gonna be the worst night of my life…._

 _Daya tries his best to find a girl but internally he knows the ladies he met thinking he lost his mind but for his brother he is ready to be proved as a mad too…he tries to use his money too but all failed.._

 _Finally Daya give up & two hours gets passed…_

 _Daya(worried): I am sorry ABHI….really don't know what I supposed to do now…_

 _Suddenly a light flashes & Daya see the witch appears in light & smiling like an evil…_

 _Girl: time over Daya…._

 _The sharp light forced Daya to close his eyes but he hears a loud scream of his brother who is calling him makes Daya worried that his ABHI is in pain & he too shouts to save his brother as he is not in condition to do anything to save his brother except screaming…._

 _Daya: ABHIIIIIIIIII…._

… _.._

* * *

 _..._

 _Daya feels jerk in his body , someone shaking him ,calling his name…he opens his eyes & finds Abhijeet is sitting on his bed & looking him with wide eyes full of concern…_

 _Abhijeet(tense): Daya are you ok…..what happened , why were you shouting like that…_

 _Daya(shocked but happy too): ABHI…OMG ABHI you are back…_

 _Abhijeet(confused): back , from where..?…Daya I think you saw a nightmare.. …_

 _Daya(taking deep breaths): yeah…you are right it was a dream…o God…I was so scared…_

 _Abhijeet gives him water to drink makes Daya relax & he comes out from his weird scary dream…Abhijeet ask about his dream & Daya explained everything in very serious tone but then he hears his brother's loud laughing voice….._

 _Daya: don't laugh Abhi , I was so scared…_

 _Abhijeet: You thought I was a frog…. Omg Daya, I don't believe this…how can you trust on all that witch crap..._

 _Abhijeet laughing like mad on Daya's funny dream makes Daya angry & embarrassed too…_

 _Daya: stop it Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet(laughing): and you were trying to find a girl for a kiss…._

 _Daya(teasing tone): not for me okay… & you forget that no one was ready to kiss you…_

 _Abhijeet: bcz I was not in my real form…_

 _Daya: yeah whatever…_

 _Abhijeet laughing at all the time , Daya feeling weird but happy too to see his brother in happy mood at least a weird dream make his ABHI laugh…_

* * *

 _..._

 _They are coming in corridor & Daya see that same girl who introduced herself as a witch standing there & smiling to Daya , Abhijeet move forward & Daya stops near that girl…_

 _Girl: hii Daya…_

 _Daya: last night you were drunk…_

 _Daya: you remember about last night…_

 _Daya: yeah may be you not…_

 _Girl(mischievous tone): I hope you enjoyed your dream.._

 _Daya(shocked): how do you know about my dream.._

 _Girl(smiling): it's really not matters…hope we meet again Prince…_

 _Daya feels shocked & turn to Abhijeet …_

 _Daya: Abhi ,come here.._

 _Abhijeet: what's wrong Daya…_

 _Daya: Abhi that girl…_

 _Duo looks but no one is there…_

 _Abhijeet: girl…where...?_

 _Daya: the same drunk girl …_

 _Abhijeet(naughty tone) : you mean that witch…_

 _Abhijeet once again starts laughing & left for his car , Daya feels weird & confused , he shakes his head & join his brother…A girl is watching them from door with a mischievous smile…._

 _Girl: Suhanpur….nice place, I think I should go there….._

…

* * *

...

 _Abhijeet & Daya sitting in car, Abhijeet looks Daya & says.._

 _Abhijeet(naughty tone): you are still thinking about that dream…_

 _Daya(serious): maybe it was not just a dream…._

 _Abhijeet: what you mean.._

 _Daya: nothing but you just promise me…_

 _Abhijeet: what…_

 _Daya: you'll not play Poker again…_

 _Abhijeet starts laughing on Daya's demand, his little brother is really worried for him…_

 _Daya: Abhi , your game made that all trouble , you were looking like a frog…_

 _Abhijeet(laughing): but it was a dream Daya but don't worry , next time when I go for play Poker , I'll arrange a girl to kiss your frog…_

 _Daya(smiling): ABHI you just impossible…._

 _Abhijeet laughs & both brothers enjoy their rest journey with masti mazak…After all ,This is the fun having a caring brother :)  
_

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _ **The End….**_


End file.
